No un escape más
by Esciam
Summary: MacGyver conoce a alguien que desde hace tiempo lo estima...


**¡Hola, Gente!**

**Otro drabble que hice como parte de un proyecto de parejas raras… ¡Y vaya que esta sí lo es! Se lo di a ****van_krausser** en el LJ. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **_McGyver_ es de Lee David Zlotoff, _Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles_ fue creada por Josh Friedman.

OoOoO

**No un escape más**

**1984**

McGyver se sentía totalmente cansado. Por alguna razón, después de su misión en un país perdido de Asia donde pudo salvar a una reportera de una prisión clandestina; no se pudo dormir en el avión. Al menos no tanto como quisiera.

Tal vez por eso, por no estar con todas sus capacidades intactas, no se dio cuenta de que la mujer iba hacia él hasta que la tuvo totalmente al lado, le cogía el brazo y, mientras lo hacía caminar quien sabe hacia donde, le decía con voz segura y apremiante:

—Está en peligro Angus McGyver, tenemos que irnos por la puerta lateral sur…

Él sintió como se despertaba al instante… ¿¡Cómo diantres sabía esa mujer su nombre de pila!?

—¡Ey, ey, espera, espera! —McGyver se soltó de ella y, mientras se alejaba unos pasos, puso sus manos con las palmas desnudas cerca de sus orejas.

Ella lo volvió a ver y McGyver se dio cuenta no sólo de que llevaba un corte raro en su cabello negro, sino de que la ropa que usaba le quedaba grande, que su mirada entre gris y amarillenta podía ser algo amenazante con solo que frunciera un poco el ceño. Y que era, sino la que más, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había tenido el gusto de conocer.

Y peligrosa:

—¡No tenemos tiempo! —casi le gritó. Luego, pareció que vio algo detrás de él, a su izquierda—. ¡Ya está aquí!

Quién sabe de dónde entre su ropa, ella le dio un arma cargada mientras sacaba una escopeta que medio escondía en su chaqueta y lo agarró para hacerlo correr de nuevo.

Aunque no entendía nada (y McGyver no estaba acostumbrado a no entender algo) él corrió detrás de ella entre la muchedumbre… sabiendo que sí, estaba siendo seguido: años de experiencia para su instinto.

Llegaron a afuera (un día tremendamente caluroso y brillante) y la mujer corrió hacia un taxi que tenía una abolladura a un lado de la puerta del copiloto.

—¡Ponte en la parte de atrás y agáchate! —le exigió ella en seguida, con una firmeza enorme y sin parecer para nada cansada.

Mientras McGyver lo hacía, sin entender nada y sin siquiera pensar en que, posiblemente, estaba siendo secuestrado; oyó el arma de la mujer cargar y luego el disparo… McGyver dio un respingo y se cubrió la cabeza… otro y otro disparo. Oía que pegaban contra algo metálico cada vez más cercano.

Él tuvo que ver qué pasaba y, mientras oía a la mujer meterse al auto y encenderlo, pudo ver apenas al gran hombre musculoso que se levantaba de estar en el suelo… con dos impactos de bala en el pecho, dejando ver metal en vez de sangre en la herida.

Cuando el auto arrancó, él tuvo que hablar, aunque no lo hiciera con mucha coherencia:

—¿Qué… qué… ¡Era eso!? Y tú… ¿quién eres…? ¿Qué rayos pasa…?

—¡Que mantengas la cabeza abajo! —le exclamó la mujer mientras dejaba de conducir con las dos manos para bajarle la cabeza con la otra—. Soy Sarah Connor, y esa cosa era un robot del futuro que tiene la misión de seguirte y luego matarte, lo cual estoy tratando de evitar.

McGyver abrió los ojos como platos. Esa mujer debía ser una loca que se escapó de una institución pero… ¿Cómo lo conocería a él? Y, estaba el hecho, de que él había visto al robot del futuro herido…

—Espera, espera… Sarah, creo que aquí ha habido un error…

La mujer dio una vuelta para ir a una calle lateral con una velocidad increíble, pero, después de nivelar la marcha, siguió como si nada. Casi no había autos por ahí.

—No. Ningún error. Eres Angus McGyver. Mañana, una mujer va a intentar robarte la cartera. Cuando la descubras, verás su vientre de cinco meses de gestación y la ayudarás a escapar a Centroamérica a vivir con unos conocidos tuyos, donde ella y su hijo aprenderán a sobrevivir como guerrilleros para una guerra mundial que se avecina.

McGyver sintió casi la cordura se estaba yendo de su mundo y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, tratando de procesar la información mientras esa mujer conducía con una celeridad y dominio que los del NASCAR envidiarían.

Por fin encontró su voz:

—Ajá… ¿Y por qué ayudaría a una mujer embarazada que me quiso robar a ir a Centroamérica?

—Porque tienes buen corazón y ella te convencerá de que así lo necesita. Además, le salvarás la vida de otro robot como el que dejamos en el aeropuerto en medio del escape. Por eso te quieren seguir: para dar con ella rápidamente; y matarte, para que no la puedas ayudar.

—¿Cómo estás segura de que…?

—Por que eso ya pasó, porque ellos te matan y hacen abortar a Sarah… y eso hace que, en el futuro, no conozcan a Jonh Connor y la humanidad está perdida; de alguna forma, tengo los dos recuerdos: en la que vives y nos ayudas a escapar, y en la que Jonh muere… Ahora mismo, otra robot amiga, Cameron; está buscando al robot que te iba a seguir a ti y a Sarah. Mientras, nosotros nos tenemos que hacer cargo de éste.

El taxi paró tan de improviso que McGyver se golpeó con el asiento del frente. Ella se había vuelto a verlo y, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, él pudo ver como le sonreía viéndole el cabello. Y algo en la mirada cambió, se hizo más tierna. Y McGyver lo supo: ella lo conocía y estimaba. Fue cuando lo comprendió (algo lento para ser él, pero lo hizo) Ella era la misma mujer embarazada que, se supone, el ayudó o ayudará…

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, ella acercó su mano a la quijada y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla antes de volver a tener una expresión rígida y decir:

—Siento meterte de nuevo en estos aprietos, Angus… pero, al menos, ahora sí te puedo defender.

Por alguna razón, McGyver no sintió feo de que ella le llamara por su nombre de pila. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo decidió, o tal vez su siguiente comentario:

—Vamos, creo que en tu sótano habrá lo suficiente para que tu navaja suiza y tú hagan los explosivos con los que exterminaremos a ese T850.

McGyver salió del taxi y entró a su casa, sintiéndose, de alguna extraña manera, cercano a esa mujer y, aún más raro aún, a salvo.

Eso sí que era nuevo.


End file.
